seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suitoryu
| first = }} Suitoryu is a style unique to Boukerin Clan of Wano wherein Ieharu is the last surviving member. As the name suggests, it I shall a style where the user utilizes however many swords they prefer, while manipulating the water of the surrounding area. The style was made famous by the Ivorian Crusaders' swordsman, Boukerin Ieharu. It harnesses the natural ability of Fishmen and Mermen to manipulate water at a moment's notice, while utilizing a sword instead of using martial arts, which has lead some to Dub this style "Fishman Swordsmanship". This creates a large variety of attacks depending on the environment wnd the user's mastery of the style. Not only this, but the style isn't limited to one sword, and is capable of being preformed with all kinds of sword styles, from Ittoryu to Hattoryu and beyond. Ieharu has taken the style even further than basic water, and has developed techniques which make him stronger in varying situations, these techniques take the form of Rintoryu, and Nietoryu. Attacks History Past Ieharu was first taught Suitoryu by his father. While the style started off as basic , it later evolved into Suitoryu. The itself was created by a man from Wano witnessed Fishman Karate, and wished to manipulate the seas with naught but his blade. From there he went on to learn the basics of Fishman Karate and Jujitsu, learning how to preform it with his sword. From there, he taught it to one of his sons, and the style was passed down through their clan, with the final existing member of the clan being Ieharu. Ietsuna instilled the pride of the Boukerin Clan into Ieharu before his Ietsuna's untimely death. This drove Ieharu to do what his father and his clan couldn't, and expand upon the style while becoming a great swordsman in the process. This lead him to become what he is today. Though, this style is what Ieharu refers to as the basic style, and is the way he is most comfortable fighting as it reminds him of his family, as the only thing that is left behind. During his travels, he later came to develop other styles, such as the Rintoryu, and Nietoryu Styles, with the Rintoryu Style being his preferred method of combat. Suitoryu Attacks Ieharu is an expert practicitoner of the Suitoryu, and by extension, Ittoryu, though he has also been shown to utilize two swords with proficiency. He's capable of manipulating the water almost freely, and can use techniques involving water vapor such a small steam, and ice, with his sword Suijunkan. Several of his attacks when utilizing Suitoryu, have names which relate to the ocean itself in Japanese, as opposed to Yebisu's attacks which have both an ocean, and musical theme in English. Along with this, Ieharu's attacks in any form have an animal theme, with that animal being the Dragon. Ittoryu Attacks Before the Timeskip * : * : After the Timeskip Nitoryu Attacks Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Trivia References Site Navigation